ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lulu (Final Fantasy)
"No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew." -Lulu Lulu is a playable character in Final Fantasy X. She is one of Yuna's Guardians. Next to Auron, she is the wisest and most mature of them all. Lulu grew up with Yuna in Besaid. She and Wakka think of Yuna as a younger sister. Lulu's stoic and self-possessed nature makes her seem insensitive at times, but she has a hidden bit of gentleness underneath. She specializes in the art of Black Magic, using various dolls to help cast powerful spells. She is instrumental in helping Tidus adjust to the world of Spira, although she does not fully believe his claim of being from Zanarkand. Appearance Lulu deviates from the traditional Black Mage look like that of Vivi Orunitia. She is instead dressed in an outlandish low-cut fur-lined dark grey and black dress that prominently displays her ample cleavage (from which she also pulls out items when she uses the ''Item'' command. She wears a huge collection of interlaced belts below the waist. Her hair is tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. Her manner of dress is also completely different from that of other residents of the tropical isle, and the cultural distinction implied by her clothing and appearance are never explained. The only known citizen of Spira who looks or dresses anything like her is Paine, who is introduced in Final Fantasy X-2. Story ''Final Fantasy X Lulu is often stern and scathing (particularly to Wakka), and doesn't smile very often. However, she is nonetheless kind-hearted and caring toward others. She is also highly intelligent, and is one of the few Yevonites who easily questions the Yevon religion on objective terms. She was raised in Besaid as an orphan alongside Wakka, Chappu and later Yuna, after her parents, who she remembers just a little, were killed by Sin when she was five years old. At some point in her past, she became romantically involved with Chappu, Wakka's younger brother, and he even considered proposing to her. However, he became involved with the Crusaders, to make the world safer for Lulu and died in an operation against Sin somewhere near Djose, before he could propose to her. Later, she would find out that Luzzu, a crusader and friend of Chappu, was the one that convinced him to enlist in the Crusaders. Unlike Wakka, she is more accepting of Chappu's death and she doesn’t place blame for it. Nevertheless, she still brings him up often and says how Tidus or anyone else will never replace him. Before becoming a guardian to Yuna, Lulu guarded two previous summoners whose pilgrimages abruptly ended before reaching the Zanarkand Ruins. The first summoner Lulu guarded was Lady Ginnem, she was her sole guardian. However, as a young and inexperienced guardian, Lulu was unable to prevent Ginnem's death in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, during an attempt to acquire the Aeon Yojimbo. Lulu would harbor intense guilt over her summoner’s death, and Lady Ginnem's soul remained unsent, until later during Yuna’s pilgrimage. The second summoner she serves as guardian to, alongside Wakka, was Father Zuke. His pilgrimage ended at the Calm Lands, as he chose not to continue, a decision many summoners make when they reach those plains. When Yuna (who she cares as a little sister) decided to became a summoner, Lulu protested at first, but eventually agreed to become her guardian, as well as Wakka and Kimahri. Lulu is very protective of Yuna and also respectful of the decisions she makes. She knows that Yuna made her own choice to become a summoner, knowing what it would mean. She trips to Kilika with Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus, a young man who claims to come from Zanarkand and looks a lot like Chappu. Although, Lulu doesn’t believe that he is from Zanarkand, she is the one that offers Tidus patient and uncomplicated explanations about Spira. After Yuna obtains the Aeon Ifrit at Kilika, the group leaves to Luca, where the Blitzball match take place. Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed in hopes of making the Besaid Aurochs lose to them. However, Lulu with the help of Tidus and Kimahri manage to rescue Yuna, while the Besaid Aurochs win their first match in ten years. And Auron joins the group, as another guardian. They travel through Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road, where they get involved in Operation Mi'ihen, to get to Djose Temple. In Djose Yuna receives Ixion and they continue to Guadosalam. Once there, Seymour Guado proposes marriage to Yuna, Lulu is supportive of the union, as it will give the people of Spira some happiness as well as furthering relations with humans and the Guado. While Tidus is against any marriage, Lulu cryptically responds that she would like for Yuna to marry for love, but not for her to marry the one she loves, knowing full well who he is. The group travels to Macalania, where they confront and defeat Seymour, after discovering he murdered his own father. They manage to escape, only to be trapped under the ice. Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed and later taken by the Guado. Lulu and the other guardians go to Bevelle to save her, but they are caught and tried for treason. Eventually they manage to escape and save Yuna. The group continues the pilgrimage to Zanarkand and in the way there they visit the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, where Lulu decides to face her painful memories. At the back of the cave, the group meets the unsent form of Lady Ginnem, the human personality she once held all but completely buried in enmity for the living. Lulu felt that she must fulfill a last duty to Ginnem as a guardian in ensuring that her spirit would depart to rest peacefully on the Farplane. After fighting and defeating Yojimbo — the aeon having been summoned by Ginnem — Ginnem's spirit departs for the Farplane. Finally at the ruins of the Zanarkand, they discover the truth about Yevon and kill Yunalesca. Lulu adjusts to this reality faster than some of the other former believers in her party. The group then hatches a plan to engage Sin head-on and venture inside to defeat the monster at its core, Yu Yevon. Lulu fights along her comrades and protects Yuna till the end. After the destruction of Sin, Tidus' begins to fade away and Lulu is shown waving goodbye to him as he takes a running leap off the airship. She attends Yuna’s speech at the Luca Stadium, falls in love with Wakka and six months later they are wed to one another. Final Fantasy X-2 ''"I'm not there, so you can spread your wings." -Lulu In Final Fantasy X-2 Lulu is pregnant with — and gives birth to — Wakka's child. Lulu stays largely out of events in Final Fantasy X-2 due to her pregnancy. When Yuna first returns to the village she comments on Yuna's new lifestyle, and warns her to beware those who would use Yuna's status as High Summoner to their advantage and then invites YRP to stay the night. When fiends attack from the Chamber of the Fayth at Besaid Temple she explains how the village has dealt with the attack and tells Yuna that the villages will feel better knowing she's home. In Chapter Five Lulu finally gives birth to her baby, she waits patiently for Wakka to choose a name. A boy whom Wakka names Vidina, the Al Bhed word for future. Later when they are alone she tells Wakka that she has faith in him and that they're in this together, she encourages Wakka telling him that he won't "drop the ball". She's later seen on Besaid Beach with Vidina as Tidus and Yuna reunite in front of the villagers. Lulu in Battle Lulu is a Black Mage, and thus her physical attacks are initially weaker than the other characters. Instead, she relies on magic attacks and her weapons consist of Dolls which are based on classic Final Fantasy creatures: Mog, Cait Sith, Moomba, Cactuar, and PuPu. She equips Bangles on her arm for defense. Her personality can also be seen when she "slaps" fiends for some of her counter attacks. Lulu also has the best Evasion by far in the game. Lulu's Overdrive is called Fury. It casts a barrage of spells on the target. To successfully execute Fury, the Right Analog Stick must be rotated 360 degrees. More spins add more castings. Mostly all of the Black Magic spells can be cast. These spells cannot be evaded, protected against, or prevented in any way and do not cost MP, but do significantly less damage than a normal casting of the same spell. Lulu cannot cast a spell with Fury until she learns it in the Sphere Grid, and she can only Fury-cast Black Magic. Lulu's Sphere Grid Lulu's Sphere Grid area runs near Rikku's and Wakka's, and her Sphere Color is purple. Lulu's Dolls See: Lulu's Dolls Lulu's Bangles See: Lulu's Bangles Battle Quotes Now what? So, how shall we do this? Well then, what's next? So, you need someone with Magic skills. Burn! Need a light? I hope you like it hot. Need a good jolt? Don't look so shocked. A storm comes. Freeze! Let me break the ice. Icing on the cake. Anyone thirsty? Go with the flow. Let's see you under pressure. This might help your complexion. This won't hurt... much. Nice knowing you. Learn to share your health. Care to share your thoughts? Know pain! Know pain, but not for long! You move, you die. Are you all right? You're a modest one. Don't talk like that. Let's see how tough you are! Magic has no limits! Time to get down! Goodbye. Down! Victory, for now. Moving on. Musical Themes *Lulu's theme is simply Lulu's Theme, a song from the original soundtrack of the game. The one time it plays during the game's events is when Lulu is forced to face the unsent form of Lady Ginnem and the group fights Yojimbo in the hidden subquest involving the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Trivia *Lulu shares a similar name with the Black Mage from Final Fantasy IX, Vivi. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:2001 introductions